Recent years have seen a revolution in understanding of the basic workings of the mammalian immune system. This revolution has been driven by advances in technology, particularly in the areas of Molecular Genetics and "reversed" genetics, as well as by creative integration of new technologies with more "classical" approaches. It is the challenge of the next generation of Immunologists to apply the knowledge gained by these recent advances towards a more detailed understanding of human disease processes. This will require an extensive education not only in the modern techniques, but also in "classical" approaches and in areas that appear to be tangential to the field at present. It is the purpose of the training Program in Developmental Immunology to provide such an education to individuals with solid science backgrounds. This Training Program utilizes a select group of Faculty from The Kimmel Cancer Institute of Thomas Jefferson University and from the Fox Chase Cancer Center that share overlapping interests related to the development of the immune system and immune responses, and resistance to Infectious Diseases. Predoctoral students take a core curriculum in Immunology and Microbiology, which consists initially of courses in the Basic Immunology, Biochemistry, Molecular Biology, and Microbiology and a choice of elective introductory courses in other disciplines such as Genetics and Cell Biology. This is followed by more advanced courses including Virology, Molecular Immunology and Immunogenetics, Cellular Immunology, Immunopathology, Immunoparasitology and other electives. Students are required to do three rotations in the laboratories of research preceptors with interests in Immunology or Microbiology before choosing a preceptor and direction for thesis work. Students periodically present seminars throughout their training and are required to present their research progress to their Thesis Research Committee twice a year. With the consultation of the Thesis Research Committee and the supervisory Graduate Studies Committee, the student may adapt the curriculum to fit his/her interests or prior experience. Students are constantly monitored and evaluated throughout their training and must pass a comprehensive exam at the end of their course work in the form of an oral defense of a written research proposal. The program of study leading to a PhD degree is open to students who hold a Bachelor's degree from an accredited institution who wish to enter biomedical research, as well as individuals who already hold or will obtain other professional degrees and who wish to pursue an independent academic research career. Acceptance is based on the criteria of grade point average, GRE scores, research experience, letters of recommendation, and an interview. For the postdoctoral program, applicants must hold a PhD, MD, or equivalent doctoral degree, and acceptance will depend upon past research and educational experience. The goal of this program is to develop highly trained, technically competent research scientists capable of performing and ultimately directing research in Immunology.